Adrian
The Romantic Relationship Between Etzil "Curly" Moreno and Lorenzo "Slick" Jackson. 'Overview:' In middle school, she was replacing his crush who moved away. He ignored her, but when she comfronted him about it, they got into a nasty game of the dozens on the playground, quickly becoming rivals. On January 16th, 1985. Lorenzo was so sick of Etzil's teasing, he threw a yogurt cup at her, but she ducked and it hit Jade instead, Etzil retalliated and THE GREAT FOOD FIGHT began. Etzil & Lorenzo both got 3 day detention. This gave them a chance to actually *talk* to each other, slowly they began to understand one another, and apologize for the way they treated each other. Etzil's grandma forced her to give him a present, it was a handmade ornamate that he still keeps to this day. After this they slowly began a real friendship. At first it was mostly snarky banter & butting heads, but by highschool they began to see a more vonurable side to each other. Notably, in November, 1988, he saw her cry for the first time when she opened up about her mother's passing. By junior year, he started to have feelings for her, leading to an almost kiss but were interrupted by Lorenzo's mother. On graduation night, they got into a fight that almost their friendship. By college, both had joined their own halls, and it wasn't until a party mishap that they were reunited again. They restarted their rivalry, snarky banter ABOUND, but it wasn't until after a wild night out that Etzil admitted that she regretted their fight, they were interrupted before Lorenzo could answer. Both groups teamed up to deafeat a common enemy, durring preperation, Etzil FINNALY asked Lorenzo why he didn't kiss her 4 years ago, he said "because I was scared". The following episode, they FINALLY kissed, starting a real relationship shortly afterwards. 'Moments:' 'Season 1:' *Lorenzo seemed saddened when Poncho brought up their fight *Lorenzo kept a birthday gift that Etzil gave him 6 years prior, and is seen holding it while thinking about her. * 'Season 2:' * Lorenzo comforted Ezil when she talked about her mother * Lorenzo called Etzil beautiful when he saw her in her "Never Gonna Get It" outfit. 'Season 3:' *Lorenzo gets flustered when he sees Etzil wearing his pajama shirt. * After the game show, he goes to her room to confront her where their confrontation culminates physically. * The two FINALLY apologise to each other * Lorenzo kisses Etzil wearing only a bath robe 'Season 4:' 'Season 5:' 'Season 6: ' 'Quotes:' *'2x17' *'3x17' 'Dating Time Line:' 'Similarities:' *They are the leaders and founders of their respective groups. *They both have brown eyes. *The both have Black Hair. *They are both great dancers. *They both great singers. *They are both rappers. *They both share close relationships with Joseph, Poncho, and Jade *Both of their famillies are from the Carribian *Both were born in 1974. 'Differences:' *She's Dominican, he's Jamaican & Taino *She was born in The Dominican Republic, he was born in New York. *He's mixed race, she is not. * 'Trivia:' *Apart from TBA & TBA, they have a scene together in every single episode. *The actors who played them got married in real life, durring the filming of season 4, by the end of the series in 1998, she gave birth to their daughter Maria. *